Blame it on Hoenn
by Yami Marik 01
Summary: Ash, Misty, May, Brock, Max and Norman all go a wonderful holiday trip. Drew is there too acting all cool in front of May, but something else is going on it seems the atmosphere has gotten May a little crazy as she wants to make love to Brock?
1. The Maples

**Warning: The following story contains some swearing and sexual references, this story is only recommended for people 15 years or older…or a perverted LOL, enjoy. Also this story does not have Pokémon in it, it's a spin off where the anime characters are the same and places are the same but Pokémon don't exist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Ash: 19**

**Misty: 19**

**May: 18**

**Max: 16**

**Drew: 18**

**Brock: 30 (just imagine)**

**Norman:…umm 36.**

"I'm so excited May, I've always wanted to go to Sunshine Island, nothing but beach and girls" Max says to his sister cheerfully while packing up his clothes for vacation.

The Maple family has decided to spend summer at Sunshine Island, a place full of beautiful resorts and gorgeous beaches. The island is many miles south of Lilycove City. The eighteen year old girl, May Maple has already packed her things because tomorrow they will be leaving in plane. She is brushing her hair in her room. Max hasn't stopped talking about it since he and Ash are great friends. Petalburg City has been extremely hot in summer; she is looking forward to tanning and swimming in the cooling water. May is a little sad her mother can't go but recently her parents have had some marriage problems and her mother, Caroline went on her own trip for a few days.

Once her hair is brushed, she decides to go for a walk while Max is talking to Norman, their father, about what they are going to do there. Max's glasses start to fall off because his mouth is moving so much. She exits the house and tells her dad quickly that she will enjoy the fresh air. Norman smiles as he lets her go.

"This is going to be great, nothing but chilling with my best friends. I'm glad Ash, Misty and Brock are coming too" May thinks to herself as she tries to walk on the shadowy parts of the walk path.

May passes the park and sees some children buying ice cream and running around. She remembers the time when she was their age and she used to love playing games like Pokémon. At times she even felt that she wanted the game to be real, to escape from pain. In the game life is simple and fun, in the real world it's hard and cruel but May sees the positives of reality too. Having her family, friends and being an attractive young girl helped her out too. May isn't usually this deep in thought, she is usually cheerful and naïve most of the time. It must be the weather or just how she feels today. May has her walk and returns home around sunset.

Max is sitting down watching television while Norman is sorting out bills and final preparations for the vacation. May has a drink of water and lies down in her room. Her mobile rings and she answers;

"Hello?" May says.

"Hey May, how's everything going?" Misty asks.

"Great! I'm glad to hear your voice Misty, everything is ready to go. How are you and Ash?" May asks.

"I think the bastard is cheating on me" Misty answers.

"…" May isn't sure how to respond.

"I'm kidding May, he's here with me although he's very damn lazy" Misty says.

"Oh…well that's a relief, I guess I'll meet you at the airport" May tells her.

"Yep, take care May goodbye…Ash WHAT DID YOU DO YOU DUMB MOTHERF…" Misty yells as she lately hangs up.

May sweatdrops as she puts the mobile back into her pocket. That night she has her dinner with Norman and Max. Max is busy playing with his vegetables and talking about a new book he read. Norman enjoys the conversation and at last, May is back to her normal self. After dinner May washes the dishes while Norman goes into his bedroom and does some more paper work. Norman has been under some stress lately and he hates doing paper work but once they are in Sunshine Island everything should be great. May finishes washing the dishes and goes into the living room; Max goes in there as well.

"So May what are you looking forward to the most about the vacation? I mean what do you think of the location?" Max asks.

"Haha I think it's super cool and I hope their will be lots of good looking guys there" May answers.

"Hehe why don't you go upstairs and masturbate about Drew" Max teases.

"MAX! That's down right wrong!" May replies blushing yet angry at the same time.

Max runs out of the room as quickly as possible. May couldn't believe what her brother just said, she doesn't even like Drew. Although she did think he was hot, the guy is a total jerk and a moron at that, usually putting her down at school. She is hoping he isn't there. The night passed quickly and May had a cooling shower because it still feels like it is 100 degrees in the house. She gets dressed into her pajamas and lies in her bed. Max has already fallen asleep and it's only 10 o clock. They did have to leave at 7 am so its no wonder Max wants the rest. May's eyes get heavier and heavier, it isn't long before she falls asleep too. May has a dream that night;

"Where am I?" May wonders as she notices that she is on an island.

The waves crashed on the shore and the sand is pure white. This island is small and looks deserted. The coconut trees sway with the breeze. The scenery is perfect but May feels uneasy then she notices that she is naked. May tries to cover the parts she wanted to cover but since there is no one in sight it didn't matter. This is confusing, is the dream trying to tell her something? She hears a loud voice say her name, the voice pierced her ears.

"Please stop that noise" May says as she blocks her ears.

Suddenly her eyes open and she can see Max shaking her and yelling her name. Sunlight filled her room.

"May, the time has come. We are going to Sunshine Island!" Max says excitedly.


	2. Sunshine Island Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

May rubs her eyes as she hears Max run out of her room. She lets out a big yawn and stretches as she leaves her bed. She walks to the bathroom and goes in front of the mirror, her pink and red shirt and shorts that she uses for sleeping can be seen as well as her palm style hair which is a little fizzed out. Max and Norman are also getting dressed and wait for the Taxi to arrive. May brushes her teeth and makes sure her hair is nice and tidy, and then she gets dressed in black shorts and a blue T-shirt to go along with it. The blue T-Shirt has the word 'Funky' in big, bold red letters with stars around it. When they have done their morning routine, the taxi arrives. Max and Norman slowly put the luggage in the boot and await May who is doing the finishing touches to her room.

"It'll be 2 weeks before I'm back here. In this time I'm going to relax and not think about family issues or Drew" May says to herself.

Norman calls out for her and she quickly runs down and jumps into the taxi and takes them to the airport just a few kilometers away from Petalburg City. Ash, Misty and Brock should already be there, waiting for the Maple family. May looks at the electric clock it says 7:15 am and their plane leaves in an hour. Norman is hoping that the line isn't long.

"So what are you kids planning on doing there?" Norman asks.

"Play soccer and swim pretty much" Max replies with a big grin on his face.

"Well you know me dad, the usual" May tells him.

"I think that we should talk about boys, ground rules. You need to be back at the house by 1am at most. Also if you are going to…get down…you need to tell me first" Norman tells May.

The brunette girl doesn't like the idea, May needs a little privacy but she makes her dad happy and replies with a nod. Norman is pleased that May took it easily. After a few minutes later as they arrive at the airport, the Maple Family exits the vehicle and grabs their luggage. Norman pays the taxi driver and in they go. May calls Misty to see where they are at.

"Yo Mist where are you?" May asks in a happy tone.

"We have already past the security checks and all, we are at the gate" Misty replies.

"K we'll see you there" May replies as she hangs up.

The three go to one of the twelve counters and tag their luggage. They go through the security checks and into gate 10 where their plane leaves for Sunshine Island. Ash, Misty and Brock were sitting down waiting for them. Ash spots the Maples first.

"Hey guys, took you long enough" Ash says.

"Sorry Ash, May slept in a little longer and the line wasn't exactly short you know" Max replies.

May hugs Ash, Misty and Brock. Max high fives them and Norman shakes their hand.

"We should be leaving soon" Brock says.

"Yeah it is ten past 8, any minute now" Norman says looking at his watch.

At last their plane is ready for boarding; they give their tickets to the counter lady so she can scan them. They go outside and hear the power of the jets on the plane. There are two ways to get in, the back and front. All six of them had their seats in the back so they entered the back entrance. They climb up the stairs and give their ticket to another lady who tears off a part and gives the rest back. They organize themselves; May is sitting in a three row seat with Misty and her father. Ash, Brock and Max were sitting together. It all turned out perfectly. A few minutes later, the plane took off, leaving the busy working and stressful Petalburg City to the wonderful and fun Sunshine Island. While in the air Norman is busy looking at some more paper work, May has a look at it and sees it says divorce on it. May starts to worry. She loves her parents and didn't want them to break up. Norman looks up at May;

"Lawyers, they feed on misery" Norman tells her.

Misty giggles at the comment. It will take at least 3 hours before they arrive at the island; Ash and Max are talking about a new video game coming out. Misty looks at Ash, she has had a crush on him before, but not anymore. May and Misty also have short conversation about which celebrity looks better.

"I think Cynthia has a good body" Misty says.

"Hmm I much prefer Whitney" May replies.

When it started to get boring, May looks out the window and sees the big, blue ocean below. Going to Sunshine Island is very exciting for her too, just the thought of it. May starts to get sleepy and at last, falls asleep.

"Aww May looks so cute when she sleeps, what a great friend she is too. I'm glad I met her" Misty thinks to herself as her green eyes stare at May.

_Misty's Flashback_

_3 Years ago…_

"_Misty I made a new friend at school today, her name is May and I invited her over tonight we are gonna have a great time" Ash says._

"_Oh…great…a new girl" Misty replies getting a little jealous since this was the time when she had a crush on Ash._

_That night when May arrives Misty is a little cruel to her._

"_So May are those breasts fake or real?" Misty asks._

"_Umm…real" May answers feeling a little awkward by the question. _

"_Sure they are" Misty thinks in her mind._

_The first time they had together but as time progressed, Misty grew fond of May as she is a nice person and from being a full on tomboy, Misty changed to half girl, half tomboy. Months later they became great friends and did many things with each other, went swimming, partying, etc._

_Flashback ends._

Misty sighs.

"Good times" she says.

Misty too falls asleep half way through the plane trip. Misty's head tilts on May's and the two friends slept together. Brock also looks out the window and all he could think about are girls, big breasted girls with an hourglass shape. Brock has always been this way and Sunshine Island may grant his wish about meeting a girl with qualities he is looking for, even though he is perverted Brock is a very kind person and loves to make people laugh. Although both Misty and May were very attractive girls Brock has never seen them as he sees most girls. But little did he know that in a few days all of that would change. An hour and a half later they arrive at Sunshine Island. Norman wakes up Misty and May who stretch and shake their heads a little to wake up. The two girls look outside the window and see Sunshine Island. It looks fabulous from the air. On the shores you can see beaches and people everywhere, there is a large hill with lush trees on it in the centre and that is where their rented house will be.

The plane finally lands and the six quickly left the plane and collected their baggage, then Norman took them to his rent-a-car, it is a large four wheeled drive with seven seats available. It is large enough for all of them and one more. Norman drives them to their rented house. On the way, May looks at the sights; the beach is full of body builders and topless girls. Ash and Max look at the awesome waves that they'll be able to catch. A cool guy in a car smiles at May and Misty, his brown hair is getting lightly blown by the wind in his coverable car.

"He's gorgeous" May says.

"I saw him first" Misty says fighting over him.

Norman opens his window;

"How would you like to lose all your teeth, Piss off!" Norman tells him.

The guy gives a dirty look to Norman and zooms in front of him.

"Asshole!" Norman shouts.

"Control your temper" Brock says calmly.

"I don't have a temper" Norman replies with a slight annoyed and angry look.

"You'll kill anyone who says so" Brock replies looking away as he sits in the front seat.

The four wheeled drive heads up the hill, curving a lot on the road. At last they arrive at the rented house. It is double story and has a very modern look. Norman has saved a lot of money for it. They look inside; there is a large kitchen and living area with an LED tv with black, leather couches. There is an indoor spa in a room at the back of the house. The bench is made of granite and upstairs there are four rooms. It is a very large house. The carpet is a dark blue colour and each room has its own balcony. Misty and May's room is the one with the ocean view. Ash and Max's room is pointing to other resorts on the side while Brock and Normans point to the lush trees around them.

"Oh my gosh, this place is amazing!" May squeals.

The two girls jump up and down while Max jumps onto his bed. Everyone is so excited. They all unpack quickly. The two girls and boys want to go to the beach, pronto. Norman tries as best he could to get ready. After an hour everyone is dressed and ready to hit the surf.


	3. Sun, Sea and Drew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Norman drives Brock and the teens to the beach. When they arrive, May, Misty, Ash and Max get out of the car and find a spot while Norman and Brock go to find parking. The four of them walked along the sand. Luckily they were wearing sandals because the sand is boiling hot on this 33 degree celsius day. The sand that manages to get onto the sandals go in between their toes, the sand is soft so it feels like a light tickle when they wiggle their toes. Ash and Max are looking around and see a lot of topless woman; this is probably why this island is called paradise.

"Perverts" Misty says.

Ash and Max ignore them as they drool over some busty woman.

"Don't they have any respect?" Misty wonders.

"Its ok Misty, these girls are just letting their tensions go and enjoying themselves, I say that we do it to" May says with a big grin.

Misty is a little unsure but smiles back and nods. At last after passing a bunch of guys doing chin ups on steel bars next to the beach, they find a perfect spot. A soft area, in the centre of the beach. There were many people around, even kids were playing with the waves, jumping and diving over them and they don't seem to really care about all the topless woman. They lay their towels there and set up the umbrella. Although May wanted a tan, she knows that it is good to have shade too.

"Well we are going in, coming May?" Max asks.

"Nah its ok, I will lie down here for a bit" May replies.

"Suit yourself, lets go Ash" Max says.

Both boys run down the sand and straight into the cool, clear water. Misty joins them as well; she and Ash play with each other while May lies on her towel. The sun starts cooking her and May is finally getting the tan she wanted; she rubs oil on her fit body and puts sunglasses on her eyes. Eventually she has had enough of the sun and prepares to join the others who haven't gone out of the water yet. It seems Norman and Brock are either taking their time or went to go get something since it has been 20 minutes. May strips to her bikini, the bikini is a light green and it just barely, fully covers her ass. Just before she could run in, she hears a familiar voice;

"Well if it isn't Miss Booty pants" the voice says.

May turns around and sees it's Drew.

"Oh man, what's he doing here?" May wonders in her mind as she looks at him.

Drew has grown a lot ever since they were young, May and Drew have always hated each other. Drew's hair is still the same but he has grown taller and much more built. May eyes his figure.

"Ha! So why did you come here?" Drew asks.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm trying to get some sun" May replies with some anger in her voice.

"Careful not to tan to much or you'll end up in the burnt and bin area" Drew tells her.

"Jerk!" May shouts.

"No need to make a scene here fruit cake" Drew says as he pumps up his biceps.

"Come on May, you can't resist these bad boys" Drew says.

"I can't believe it, he is more ridiculous than when he was young" May thinks.

"Listen Drew, I'm gonna go and swim so if you have something else to do, I urge you to do it. Later" May tells him as she runs into the water and dives under a wave.

Drew's cocky look turned into a sad one, something is going on with him too. Drew leaves the area. May splashes her brother in the water while Ash and Misty both get hit by a wave and land on top of each other on the beach, Ash blushes and so does Misty, her eyes try to look away from Ash's face.

"Sorry" Ash apologizes.

Ash jumps right back in with Misty following him.

"That was an awkward moment and yet…it felt so right" Misty thinks to herself.

Soon the girls get tired of the water and go to get ice cream. Ash and Max on the other hand are not tired of the awesomeness of the ocean. Misty and May leave the coolness and go get some money from their bags.

"Hey Misty" May says.

"Yeah May?" Misty replies.

May looks at her with a cheeky grin. Norman and Brock are at the beach. Norman is wearing a T-shirt with black shorts just like Ash, except Ash took off his t shirt. Brock is wearing cream colored shorts. As the two men walk along the beach trying to find the rest of them, they are eyeing all these women. Normally Norman wouldn't because he is married but for some reason he is checking them out. Brock is trying so hard not to get an erection but seeing all these topless girls, its driving him to insanity.

"This place could make you crazy" Norman says.

"I…agree" Brock stammers.

Two women about Brock's age walk past the two men and smile.

"They smiled, maybe we should talk to them" Brock says.

"We can't they're practically naked" Norman replies.

"Try to picture them with clothes on" Brock replies.

Brock is just about to walk to them until Norman grabs him by the shoulder.

"There are the girls" Norman says as he is pointing to May and Misty at the ice cream truck with their backs turned.

"Hey May, Misty!" Brock calls out.

Misty and May turns around…topless. Their perky breasts, although May's was much bigger, shook as they smiled and walked towards Brock and Norman. Norman's smile went down to a frown. Brock didn't smile anymore either, in fact he is shocked.

"Gorgeous day huh" May says.

"Um aren't you a little chilly May?" Norman asks.

"Chilly? On a 33 degree Celsius day? Come on dad you gotta be kidding" May replies.

"You know what I mean missy" Norman says.

"It's ok Norman, May and I are just letting loose and relaxing just like any other girl here" Misty tells him.

Brock usually never looks at them like two girls he would want to get it on with, so he is he normal towards them. May looks at Brock and sees his built figure. Norman sighs.

"Alright May, you can do this. I don't want to control you BUT I don't want you going around like this everyday and getting boys coming to our house all the time, ok" Norman says.

"Thanks dad" May says in a much cheerful mood.

The two girls then smirk at each other then push Norman into the water; they keep pushing him until he falls in. They both start laughing especially when a wave knocks him out. Brock smiles as he watches the fun that they are having.

Later that evening…

The Maple family along with the others are planning to go to a restaurant that night. To celebrate such a wonderful day they've had and many more to come. Each of them has a shower and get dressed. Misty is wearing jean shorts and a yellow tank top, where as May is wearing normal jeans with a black tank top. Ash and Max are both wearing casual as well as Brock and Norman. They get into the car and drive to the restaurant. There are colorful lights in the area with more teenagers partying at other places. All stress has been diminished. They arrive at the restaurant; it is a little more romantic than family and friends but May loves the scenery, her sapphire eyes sparkle looking at the candles on the table. They sit and talk about what is going to happen tomorrow. Once again Drew's voice goes into May's ears.

"Why hello May" Drew says.

May turns around and sees Drew in a suit and holding a red rose.

"For you" Drew says giving her the rose.

May isn't sure how to respond.

"Thanks…Drew" May tells him.

"Hehe no problem. So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Drew asks.

"I guess beach, beach and more beach" May answers.

"Oh really, sounds like fun" Drew says as he flicks his hair.

"See ya around then" Drew tells her as he leaves.

"Awkward" May says.

After the delicious dinner they head home where they all chill and relax. May reads a book to pass the time. The clock strikes 11pm and everyone is asleep, the day has been really tiring. They were having trouble keeping their eyes open at 10pm. The only one up is Norman who is still doing more paperwork.

"LAWYERS!" Norman says loudly and angrily as he throws the paper down.

Everyone is looking forward to another fun day yet to come, although this holiday may prove yet that there is BIG trouble ahead for a certain man and girl.


	4. The Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The next morning at 9am Norman is already up and outside having breakfast on the table. A elder man walked up towards him;

"Hello, my friend, I'm your neighbor, Rodriguez" the man introduces himself.

"Pleasant to meet you, I'm Norman" Norman replies politely and gives him a hand shake.

"Please have a seat" Norman says.

"Why thank you" Rodriguez replies.

"You here with your family?" Rodriguez asks.

"My daughter, son and their friends" Norman answers.

"Your wife?" Rodriguez wonders.

"We are having a few problems, maybe a divorce will happen" Norman says looking a little sad.

"Sorry…or should I be sorry?" Rodriguez asks.

Norman tries to hold in a little laughter.

"It's cool, I'm gonna take the kids out to the beach again today, we are going to…" as Norman talks to Rodriguez, Brock awakens and goes outside to have breakfast as well with Norman.

"Hey Brock, this is Rodriguez" Norman introduces him.

"Pleasure to meet you" Brock says and gives him a hand shake.

"Apparently Rodriguez owns a restaurant that I thought we would try, by the way, you seem to be quietest one of us. What's happening to you Brock?" Norman asks.

"Nothing, I guess I'm in a quiet mood today" Brock says.

"Fair enough. Just enjoy yourself this is Sunshine Island remember" Norman tells Brock while winking.

From that morning on the same activities were continued and everyone loved every second of it. Five days into the holiday the day of craziness began because on the night of the fifth day at Sunshine Island, an event will occur that becomes a secret so great that NO ONE can find out about it. Everyone is in the car headed towards the beach. The hot summer afternoon made them beg for the cooling water of the ocean. May looks up at the sky and sees seagulls flutter in the air. She imagines the freedom they have, an eternal freedom to explore the world. As light sweat drops flow down her forehead, she looks at everyone in the car. The father and brother she loves, the great friends she has, these things make her happy inside.

"You know…life isn't that complicated" May thinks to herself.

Behind them a whole bunch of cars drive past them, they seem to be celebrating.

"Dad lets follow them" May says getting excited.

"What for?" Norman asks.

"It's a wedding, the natives of this island are having the grand daddy of all parties, can we all go. Please" May begs.

"Alright you can all go, Brocko and I will chill out in another place though" Norman tells her.

"Awesome!" the teens cheer.

Norman drops the teens off to the wedding while he and Brock are going to a bar. The two arrive there and enjoy a few drinks. Norman is a little more off faced than Brock and wants to pick up a woman.

"Look at that good looking bird over there…that lady is my kind of guy" Norman says as he walks towards a young woman with brown curly hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a red dress and sitting on her own drinking wine.

Brock is a little confused on what Norman just said but ignores him. It starts to get late but Norman isn't at all interested in picking up the teens yet so Brock does it for him. Norman is too busy trying to get laid with the new woman he just met. As Brock drives to the party he thinks about his own life. He hasn't settled down yet, heck he doesn't even have a girlfriend. He wonders a lot if it's because of who he is. Must he change to be with a loved one? This question goes through his mind over and over to the point it feels like its haunting him.

"I can't think like that. I'm pretty cool. I work out, I eat right and I'm tough as rock…and I guess I can't control myself when seeing a beautiful girl" Brock says.

Then he thinks about May, that rocking body and that sweet heart she has. Maybe she is the one for him...

"No! Not May, she's a great friend but I couldn't think of her in THAT way. I mean look at our age difference. I really got to let go of these thoughts" Brock says.

He arrives at the party; there is a big fire on the sand and many natives dancing around it along with locals and tourists. Ash and Max are having a laugh while Misty is dancing with some other teenage boy. May is dancing in the middle with others watching her. Brock gets out of the car and walks towards them;

"Misty! May!" Brock calls out.

"Hey Brock" May replies loudly then something pops into her mind.

"Brock come here for a second" May says to him.

Brock slowly makes his way towards May. He gets in front of her and her sapphire eyes stare into his brown eyes.

"Uhh….we better get going" Brock says to her.

Suddenly, out of the blue May kisses Brock and wraps her hands around his neck. She breaks the kiss and runs away.

"May!" Brock calls out and chases her.

Misty…saw the whole thing. She is very shocked. Her jaws dropped, although she is curious on what is going to happen. She can already tell and decides not to go near. Meanwhile Brock finally caught up with May who is sitting on a rock topless and Brock almost face plants into her double Ds. He slowly looks up into May's face again. May just stares at him, she isn't worried at all. In fact she gets on her knees;

"Make love to me" May tells him.

"I'm 12 years older than you" Brock tells her.

May doesn't care, she does a seductive pose and Brock couldn't resist. He kisses her with passion and brings her to the ground. He puts his face between hers breasts then sucks on her nipples as May moans. Brock takes off his shirt and pants. May gets generous and does the same thing. Both naked and high urges for sex. They both give in. Later that night, Brock awakens he notices that he fell asleep on May's butt. They are still both naked. It is still night and the party is still going on. May is snoozing away. She is probably exhausted as Brock did her in all three openings. Brock gets in a bit of a panic; he can't believe what he has just done.

"May wake up" he says quietly as he tugs her.

May slowly wakes up and looks at him dreamily.

"You were dreaming you had a very bad dream" Brock tells her.

"That we were making love?" May replies.

"Yes probably yes" Brock says.

"How would you know?" May asks giving him a goofy look.

"I must have had the same dream" Brock answers, sweat dropping.

"Don't feel guilty" May tells him.

"I don't know what to feel" Brock replies.

May smiles;

"I'm up for another dream if you want" May tells him.

Brock didn't want too, he just wants to get dressed and forget everything that happened. Both of them put their clothes on and head back for the party. What awaits them after this moment is a mystery.


	5. The Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

That night Brock and May didn't say a word, although May loved what happened, the images swirled in her head. Norman is still out when they got home. Brock fell asleep straight away; Ash and Max were snoozing whereas Misty is still awake. May quickly went into Brock's room and kissed him on the cheek then went to her room but not before Norman spots her as she is about to walk in.

"May? What are you doing up so late?" Norman asks.

"Why are you here so late?" May asks a question with a question.

"To shay. Goodnight sweet heart" Norman tells her.

"Night Dad" May replies as she kisses him and goes to bed.

As she lies there, May tries to think if she made a mistake but her heart is saying no.

"Misty. Do you hate me?" May asks realizing that Misty saw what happened.

"No. Him. Does he tell you, he loves you?" Misty asks.

May shakes her head with a disappointed look. Misty turns around to look at her;

"You'll get used to it" Misty tells her as she closes her eyes.

May lies in her bed; she is a little worried about what Misty has just said. She has had many loves in her life including Drew but with Brock she has felt the strongest. Drew really stuffed her up in the past, a mistake Drew made that cost them their friendship. That's right, in one time Drew and May were best friends. Although initially starting as rivals at the play ground, an event occurred that forced them to work together. May goes deep in thought remembering when she was 10 and what happened to her in the past.

_Flashback_

_May is 10 years old and her faveourite place in the world is the playground. Almost every day she would go there and play, she would also bring her younger brother Max. This place for her is her happy place; every time she goes there she has a smile on her face. It was perfect until the day a certain 10 year old boy named Drew moved to Petalburg City from Slateport City. Drew is a rather confident and cocky boy; as soon as he met May he teased her._

"_Hello little girl playing around on my turf are we?" Drew tells her._

"_HUH? Excuse me but who are you?" May asks._

"_If you must know I'm Drew, the coolest boy around" Drew says flicking his hair._

_May grunts at his cockiness._

"_Funny you don't look all that cool to me" May says getting quite annoyed of his rudeness._

_May is a very kind girl and a friend to all but when someone tries to push her around, it is not acceptable to her. _

"_Guess you are not the type of girl that sees talent" Drew tells her._

"_Fine, if you want talent why don't we have competitions for it. I bet I could swing higher than you" May replies with a determined tone._

"_You dare challenge me, fine I'll show you how high I can go" Drew says._

_The two go on the swings and go up and down as high as they could. Unfortunately Drew won that round but the competition wasn't over yet. Who went down the slide the fastest, who climbed the money bars first, who could be spun around the longest, who can run around the whole playground the quickest were the activities that Drew and May were doing each day. Both were rivals, soon competitions outside the playground begun. Who could eat the ice cream first, who can tread water the longest. At one time May's legs got tired and she started to drown but Drew saves her life by pulling her out the water and swimming her to shore. At that moment May started too actually like Drew. He saved her life; she starts to see the good in his heart. Drew has too much pride to show it to her though. _

_At last the day came; Drew was just sitting on the swing looking around him. May joins him sitting right next to him._

"_Oh May, you up for another round?" Drew asks her._

"_Actually not today Drew, I'd rather just sit here with you" May replies._

_Drew is surprised but lets her do what she wants._

"_So what are your plans for today?" May asks._

"_Well after I kick your butt I'm going to go home and play some Playstation" Drew answers._

_May rolls her eyes; it is the same old Drew. Behind them a kid bigger than both of them enters the park._

"_Oh look at what we got here two little wimps" the big kid said._

_Drew and May get up and turn around. This kid is huge and bulky, he looks like a brute. Although he is around their age, maybe a little older._

"_I don't want snotty nosed morons to be in my park" the bully told them._

"_Listen you no one calls me snotty and no one especially calls May snotty except me. If you wanna fight, bring it on" Drew told him._

"_My pleasure" the bully replied as he grabbed Drew and threw him onto the ground._

_May is scared at first but she is going to help Drew. May kicks the bully in the shin._

"_GAH!" he shrieks._

_He grabs May by the shirt and looks at her with furious eyes. Drew gets back up and punches the bully in the face. He gives up and runs off._

_Drew and May breathe heavily as they looked at each other._

"_Thanks May" Drew said appreciating what May did for him._

"_It's cool Drew…friends?" May wonders holding out her hand._

_Drew gives in and shakes her soft hand._

"_Friends" Drew replies._

_From that day May and Drew did many things together, they didn't have a problem hugging and always smiled. But then after 1 year one day everything went wrong, the bully returned with a few friends to pulverize both kids. Ash Drew and May played, the gang of four arrived._

"_Hey kids, I'm back and this time I'll squash you" the bully yells at them._

_Drew and My got nervous, one is ok but to take on four. That is going to be difficult. Drew tries to fight them but there are too many and Drew gets badly hurt and pushed around. Drew is on the bark and in pain. May tries to help him but the bullies get her too. The two best friends were had their faces in the ground. Drew sees the chance to run and he does but just a few meters away from him is May who has been picked up and still pushed around. Drew looks at her; he is struggling with the decision._

"_Drew help me" she pleas._

_One of the bullies punches her onto the ground. May is in the pain. Drew's eyes turn watery but as always he is just thinking about himself. May is on her knees and she raises her hand in front of her._

"_Drew" she calls out to him._

_Drew does the unthinkable; he turns around and runs off. May is shocked but she puts her hand down and her head down. May begins to cry, the tears flow down as the bullies laugh. After a little longer they leave while May is still on the ground. She slowly gets up and heads home telling her parents what happened but she said she was alone and that no one was there, she didn't mention that Drew left. At that night May felt so alone. How could her best friend just take off on her like that? She could never forget what Drew did to her. After what happened Drew could hardly look May in the face for a while and when he finally did Drew acted as her rival again and more stuck up than usual. May didn't trust. She just saw him as stuck up and never wanted to be friends with him again and she has kept that word 8 years later._

_Flashback ends_

"How could Drew do that?" May wonders as little tears flow down her eyes.

"I'm in love with Brock now so it doesn't matter" May tells herself as she falls asleep. 

The next morning May goes to see Brock who is busy cleaning his face in the bathroom. May sneaks up on him and kisses him.

"May! What are you doing? Your father might see us" Brock tells her.

"Relax they are outside having breakfast" May tells him as she starts nibbling on his neck.

"Come on May, seriously stop" Brock tells her.

"Meanie" May replies.

Brock sighs;

"What happened last night was nothing; it was just one wild moment. You got to forget it; we both got to forget it" Brock tells her.

"I was just a one night stand?" May asks looking sad.

"No, no your much more than that" Brock replies.

May smirks;

"Am I?" she says as she presses her body against him.

"May your too close to me" Brock tells her feeling her large breasts against his chest.

"Just give me a kiss and I'll go" May says.

"Alright a little one" Brock tells her but as they kiss Brock couldn't resist and went up much more levels further.

Brock kisses her on the neck and May lets out soft blows of air. He presses her against the wall and May loved every second of it. He pulls his pants down and starts to have sex with her again. Ten minutes later, they both finished and May came down first to join the others. She is dressed in really small sky blue shorts and cream shirt.

"Hey sleepy pants, where have you been?" Max asks.

"Just around the house" May replies.

"So what do you kids feel like doing today?" Norman asks.

"The usual" Misty replies.

May is in such a cheerful mood that her answer is very enthusiastic. She also eats fruit that is set on the table as her breakfast.

"I am going to hang out with Misty for today. I think it's been a while since we have spent some quality time together" Ash says as he looks at a blushing Misty.

"Well I met this other kid on the beach yesterday and I promised we are going to hang out today so I'm cool" Max says.

Brock joins the table;

"Morning everyone" he says.

"Morning Brock, sleep well?" Misty asks.

"Yes I slept fine thank you" Brock replies.

"Meet any nice boys at the party?" Norman asks.

"I wasn't there long enough" Brock answers.

Norman looks at him;

"I asked May" Norman says laughing.

"HUH? Oh sorry" Brock says.

"One, one nice boy" May tells him.

Norman smiles and nods. May puts her hand on Brock's thigh and goes up. Brock jumps.

"Are you ok; you seem a bit jumpy today?" Norman asks.

"I don't know, I didn't sleep very well" Brock answers.

"You said you slept fine" Norman replies with a big confused smile on his face.

"Then that must be it" Brock says as he puts a cigarette in his mouth.

"You started smoking again" Norman says.

"Me? No" Brock replies.

May leaves the table and laughs her head off. Brock takes out the cigarette and throws it away. He didn't know what he was doing for a while. The rest of the gang laugh, especially Norman. The day went smoothly; Max spent the day with his new friend and Ash and Misty went out for the day exploring the island. Norman is busy upstairs while Brock and May are still outside just talking.

"You know what love really is? It's like you swallowed a great big secret" May tells him.

"And that's how it should stay" Brock says.

"Other times though it's more like a song, a song you want to sing at the top of your voice for everyone to hear" May says loudly.

"No, no, no it's better as a secret trust me" Brock says.

"Brock, do you love me?"May asks.

"Yes, secretly but honestly" Brock answers.

"No more secrets, you have to tell daddy" May tells him.

"I CAN'T IT'LL KILL HIM, IF HE DIDN'T KILL ME FIRST" Brock shouts.

"There is no way we can bring this out into the open, who will understand; I'm not your type. It's over May, it has to be" Brock tells her.

"No Brock, don't say that" May says.

"It has to be over starting now" Brock tells her.

May's face turns into a really sad one and she leaves. The next day as Brock is eating breakfast, May enters the kitchen and Brock could see she is crying.

"May…what's wrong?" Brock asks.

May ignores him as she gets her dada's coffee and enters his room. She hands him the coffee.

"Mmmm why does coffee always taste better when someone else makes it" Norman wonders.

"Daddy" May says.

"That's me" Norman says back.

"You always said I could tell you anything right?" May asks.

"Anything and everything…what is it? Is it a boy?" Norman asks.

"Sorta" May stammers.

"Hey that's nothing to cry about" Norman tells her.

"I'm trying not to, oh daddy something happened" May confesses.

Brock can hear the conversation form his room walls and gets nervous and starts to listen.

"Something happened, with a boy?" Norman says confused and swallows hard.

"What do you mean?" Norman asks.

"I slept with him" May confesses.

"You slept with someone. May you were supposed to tell me" Norman says as he stands up getting a little angry.

"I'm sorry daddy" May says.

Norman clams down;

"Well looks what's done is done right? So tell me about him, what's his name? Who is the lucky guy and how old?" Norman asks.

Brock runs into the cupboard and starts to pack his suitcase as quick as he could in a panic mode.

"He is older than me" May says.

"Oh older guy, what 19 20?" Norman guesses.

"Older" May replies.

"21?"

"30" May tells him.

"30!" Norman shouts as he gets back up.

"You made love to a man of 30" Norman says.

"It's not that old" May tells him.

"It's insane, believe me for some your age it's insane!" Norman yells as he throws the coffee mug at the wall as it shatters.

Brock ducks for cover then he slowly gets up and quickly gets dressed.

"Where did he force himself on you?" Norman asks.

"I wanted him, I LOVE HIM" May cries.

"I'm sorry sweety, I'm just a little stressed out, just tell me who it is" Norman says as he hugs her.

Brock is just about to jump out the window and bolt but Ash sees him.

"Brock?" Ash says confused.

Brock quickly runs back inside and goes for the exit.

May leaves her dad's arms.

"Who is it May?" Norman asks with a firm voice.

"It doesn't matter, it's over" May replies as she leaves the room and walks into hers.

Norman walks out of his room and sees Brock leaving.

"Brock! Where are you going?" Norman asks.

"Home" Brock answers.

"Now?" Norman says.

"I'll be back but I got to go" Brock tells him.

"Brock, I need you" Norman says.

Brock thinks about it then gives in and puts his stuff back and goes outside to talk with Norman.

"It's all my fault, if I paid more attention to my daughter none of this would have happened. The kid's got good instincts, she tries to protect the son of a bitch" Norman says.

"I'll have to admire that" Brock replies.

"Yeah but I can't let it be like this, I got to find out who it is. It's got to be you Brock" Norman says staring at him.

"What?" Brock says getting nervous.

"She loves you, your one of her best friends. Take her out will you, maybe she'll tell you something" Norman tells him.

The moment has come; Brock gets out all his courage.

"Norman…where should I take her?" Brock asks.


	6. Discovery Date with a Twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Brock asked May to go out with her for the day. May was confused at first but suddenly filled with joy. She takes a photo of herself, naked, as a gift to Brock. Brock and May were walking along the street and stopped by a market.

"It's for you" May said giving him the photo.

A man stood next to them holding a camera, taking pictures of random things. Brock looks at the photo and sees the beautiful yet naked May.

"Are you mad? I can't take this" Brock says giving it back to her.

"You don't like it? I think it's pretty" May replies, behind her the cameraman spots the photo and tries to take a picture of it.

"Get out of here" Brock tells him pushing the camera away.

May puts the photo into her pocket. They continued to walk on a trail looking at the sights; they see a group of native people dancing. Brock and May watch.

"You used to be a great friend Brock but now you're my lover. Kind of funny" May tells him.

"I wish I was just that again" Brock replies.

"No you don't otherwise you would have never asked me out" May says.

"Do you know why we are here? I was sent to go out with you to find out who your secret lover is before it drives your father crazy" Brock says.

May sighs. This put all her joy down the drain, she didn't understand why Brock doesn't love her or wants to stop their relationship. It doesn't matter what age you are, love will always triumph. May looks on as the dancers flip and spin doing a traditional dance with the audience clapping. The day is gorgeous; the sun shines upon Sunshine Island, the place of eternal happiness and craziness. It is the atmosphere that might be making May a little crazier. But she didn't want to believe it. Brock spots Drew and his friend.

"Why don't you go play with Drew and his friend over there" Brock tells her.

May gets a little annoyed.

"Sorry Brock but I hate Drew, after what he did to me" May says.

"What did he do?" Brock asks.

"Personal" May answers.

"Then how about you go muck around with Ash and Misty, it'll be good for you" Brock suggests.

May looks at him; she knows that he wants to get rid of her. Not because he wants to, but because he thinks he has to. She didn't want to put anymore pressure on him.

"Are you sure you want me to?" May asks.

"Go ahead" Brock replies showing no sadness in his voice.

In the inside it was taking all his strength to send May away, she has gotten under his skin and Brock is also falling in love with the teenager. May leaves, her hair waves through the light breeze as she leaves to go find Ash and Misty. Brock also leaves to find Norman to tell him what happened. He sees Norman getting his shoes polished along with Rodriguez. The two were standing outside as the polishers wiped the shoes.

"Hey Brock, what happened?" Norman asks with a kind yet curious tone.

"She didn't tell me who it is" Brock replies.

"Not a hint?" Norman asks looking to the side getting angry by this situation.

"All she said was that he was confused" Brock says.

"About what?" Norman asks.

"About his feelings for May and the age difference" Brock answers.

"Now he thinks of the age" Norman says.

"I don't think the poor bastard thought he would get so emotionally involved" Brock tells Norman.

"Poor bastard huh? Watch when I beat him to death, that'll confuse him" Norman replies.

"Beating is not the way my friend" Rodriguez tells Norman.

"He's right you know" Brock says felling a little better that someone is on his side.

"Personally I prefer torture" Rodriguez says having gruff in his voice.

Brock's good feeling just went downhill, now he feels so nervous that his stomach is turning. A light headache begins to brew. Rodriguez says he needed to go shopping and he is going to bring young, beautiful woman with him. Norman and Brock head home. Norman heads upstairs while Brock has a glass of water. As Brock walks to his room, Norman stops him and tells him to go to May's room.

"Close the door. I found May's diary" Brock closes the door and quickly turns around.

"What?" Brock shrieks with anxiety.

"Quiet. Maybe he is in here" Norman says as he opens the diary.

"Norman!" Brock shouts.

"What?" Norman yells back.

"You can't read that! That is someone's private, personal property" Brock tells him with light sweat coming down his forehead.

"Are you nuts, who' side are you on?" Norman asks as he flicks through the pages.

"Now listen to this…Last night it finally happened, he laid on the sand together my body next to his. My legs, his legs, each of us the other. Disgusting" Norman reads out as he looks up at Brock.

"She said that?" Brock asks about the disgusting part.

"I said that" Norman replies as he flicks through more pages.

"It goes on and on. Come on May, what's his name…AHA!" Norman shouts.

"Norman I can explain" Brock tells him.

"He's all I ever dreamed of; he's a much better lover than Moose…" Norman continues to read.

Brock scrunches his face;

"Moose?...Who the hell is Moose?" Brock asks.

"Must be some boy at school. She never told me about him either" Norman replies.

"How can you send her to a school where the boys are named Moose?" Brock asks.

"Explain what?" Norman asks looking at Brock suspiciously.

"Huh?" Brock replies.

"You said, you can explain something" Norman says.

"Yes. This. I can explain this. Its youth. Kids exaggerate. They make people up" Brock tells him as he points to the diary.

"Oh yeah did she make this up?" Norman wonders as he reads more.

"I loved my body against his and looking at his face and staring into his brown eyes. I felt like I was in heaven for the very first time…what are you wearing?" Norman asks seeing Brock now wearing May's sunglasses.

"I'm getting a style" Brock replies.

"Just like that?" Norman wonders.

"How else?" Brock asks as he walks to the other side of the room.

Norman flicks through more and realizes its not there.

"Damn, it's not there" Norman tells Brock.

"No where?"

"Let's go" Norman says to Brock.

"Where?" Brock asks.

"You and I are gonna go find that bastard" Norman replies with angry look and determined to find out who it is.


	7. The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

May manages to find Ash and Misty. She sits down beside them on their towels.

"Hey May, is everything alright?" Ash asks out of concern.

"Yeah everything is fine Ash" May replies with a weak smile then looks down at the sand.

She just couldn't understand. Why is Brock trying to avoid or get rid of her? Does he not realize that love has no boundaries? It just isn't fair for May to love someone and be put down by him. May tries not to let a tear down in front of Misty and Ash who are staring at the ocean. May huddles her legs together and holds them. Misty knew about the thing that is going on with May and Brock. She also sees that May needs to talk to someone and being her friend; Misty believes she is the one to do it.

"Ash could you go get us some ice cream?" Misty asks.

"Awww do I have to?" Ash complains.

Misty grunts.

"Ok, what flavor would you like?" Ash asks politely.

"Chocolate for me. May what about you?" Misty asks.

May actually was in the mood for ice cream and replied;

"Strawberry" May tells Ash.

"Cool, there should be a shop around here" Ash says as he walks off.

Misty looks at May. She feels sorrow for the brunette girl.

"Ok May I got us alone. Tell me what's wrong" Misty tells her.

"I just am really confused on why Brock won't hold me in his arms like I want him to. It's hard Misty, being pushed away by someone you love so much" May says as the tears flow.

Misty hugs her;

"Maybe he isn't the one for you May. Your heart can play tricks sometimes" Misty tells her.

"No, hearts never play tricks" May replies trying to dilute herself from the truth.

Misty stares at May, no longer knowing what to say to her. May thinks about Brock, he has been with her for a long time, ever since she met Ash.

_Flashback_

_May is 12 years old and looking for toys in a toy shop. She is super excited about the new doll that just came out and wants it really badly. Her parents allowed her to get it for her birthday. She doesn't necessarily play with them anymore. She collects them and in the future will be able to keep some and sell others for a huge bargain. As she is walking through the isles looking for it, she bumps into another young girl with short orange hair and green eyes._

"_Hey watch it!" the girl yells at May rubbing her head._

"_I'm sorry" May apologizes._

"_It's fine, so watcha looking for?" the orange hair girl asked._

"_The new Jenna Girlfry doll" May answers._

"_So you are into dolls huh? I'm looking for some new videogames" the girl says to May._

"_Awesome. Oh by the way, my name is May. What's yours?" May asks with a cheerful smile._

"_Misty is the name" Misty replies._

_That was the first day Misty ever met May. The two exchanged numbers and caught up with each other a few times. Eventually Misty introduced May to Ash her back-then crush. Brock was much older than the kids but watched out for them and had a laugh. Ash was very immature back then and usually clueless. As the years went on, they all became best friends. Brock is also great friends with the gang and when Max got older, he too joined. _

_Flashback ends_

"Earth to May" Misty calls to her.

"Huh, wha?" May replies in a shocked reply.

"You were in a daze for a minute there" Misty says.

May lightly chuckles then decides to ask Misty;

"Hey do you want to party tonight?" May asks.

"Um sure. Where do you want to go?" Misty asks the change of mood May.

"I know a great place we can eat and dance" May answers.

"Ok I'll meet you at home then" Misty says.

May nods and walks away just before Ash arrives with the two ice creams.

"Ok one chocolate for you Misty and one strawberry for…where the heck is May?" Ash asks.

"She went off" Misty replies.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Back the truck! You mean I walked all the way to the ice cream store FOR NOTHING!" Ash says loudly.

"No silly, you went…for me" Misty replies as she lightly blushes.

Ash's angry subsides and gives Misty the strawberry one.

"Um Ash I asked for chocolate" Misty says.

"Aww but I wanted the chocolate, I don't like strawberry" Ash complains.

"Fine" Misty says rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile Brock and Norman search around town. Although Norman doesn't know what the man exactly looks like, he has a few clues to briefly show what he is looking for. Brown eyes, tanned skin. Although Brock is those two things, Norman would never expect one of his best friends. As Norman drives he looks around eyeing the many people enjoying their day. This search is going to take a long time and Brock couldn't understand why Norman is so hooked up in finding a guy his daughter slept with one time. Or maybe twice but he doesn't know about the second time. Brock wants to love May but the words just can't come out, his loyalty to Norman is too great and he tries to move the wonderful feelings aside. He realizes that he can't be with May. He'll be 50 and she'll only 38 in the many years to come.

"Brock!" Norman calls out.

"Huh? Yes Norman?" Brock replies.

"I think I have a better idea, this searching is going to take all of the holiday. How about if we follow the girls tonight. Remember I found that naked photo of May in her diary and that means he is taking pictures of my daughter" Norman says starting to get angry and squeezes the steering wheel.

Brock gets even more nervous, he wasn't told that Norman found that naked picture of May. If Norman finds out he is going to have his head on a platter. Brock pictures in his mind what might happen;

_Imagination sequence_

_Brock and May are kissing in the bedroom. Ash and Misty are out and Max is sleeping. Norman is also out. Brock is on top of May._

"_Make love to me again" May tells Brock._

_Brock is just about to get into it when Norman slams the door and knocks it down. He is holding a hand gun and pointing at Brock._

"_Die you piece of shit!" Norman shouts as he shoots Brock in the chest._

_Imagination sequence ends_

Brock gulps heavily. He must avoid getting caught. No ifs or buts. Although how long can he keep this secret with such a seducing May around. Brock and Norman head home. May is already home, eating some sweet, juicy grapes on the table outside. Max arrives saying that he ahs finished up with his new pal and wants to hang out with Ash and the gang again. He sees that his sister is troubled.

"Hey sis…are you ok?" Max asks out of concern.

"Yeah bro I'm fine, why are you back so soon?" May asks.

"Well the new kid is ok but I am much more comfortable hanging out with you guys. I get a lot more fun out of it" Max answers.

"Cool, well enjoy yourself because when we get back home, routine and school is waiting for us" May tells.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm trying to get the most out of it" Max says as he walks inside with a big grin on his face.

Max may be enjoying himself but for May it is all too confusing. She is supposed to be here to have fun and hang out with her friends. But her love life is getting in the way. She wants to resolve it before she can relax. Above her the tall trees let little blazing sunlight through creating a cooling sensation that May enjoys, she closes her eyes and smiles.

That evening Misty and May are going to have a girl's night out at an enjoyable restaurant/bar. It is extremely popular for its dancing, singing and comedy performances. May is dressed up in a glimmering red dress. Misty is dressed up as well, in a pink dress. When Ash saw her he couldn't believe his eyes. Misty hardly ever wears pink. Being the half tomboy she is, she usually gets dressed in her casual clothes. But not today, something special might be happening tonight. Norman and Brock drop off the two girls. May isn't saying a word to Brock, respecting his wishes of keeping their love a secret. When they arrive at the restaurant/bar called Palm Tree Casa, the two girls leave and enter inside. May waves as Norman leaves the car park and heads to the end of the street. Once he is sure that the girls are in and will not be able to see them, he does a U-Turn and parks at the side of Palm Tree Casa. Norman and Brock get out and try to avoid being seen by May and Misty through the windows. The two men enter and hide but in a casual way. Misty and May are watching a man in his mid-early 30s singing. Brock and Norman are behind a large wooden pillar, they slowly lean sideways to look at the singer standing on a floorboard stage. Norman stares at him. Behind the singer are 5 dancers, dancing to the rhythm. The bar is located on the west side of the restaurant with many colored glasses. There are neon palm trees on the walls as well as many tables set out on the ground. There is the stage in front and it is rather dim in there, most of the place is lighten by candles and fire torches.

"I wonder if that is the piss head that touched my daughter" Norman says still looking at the singer who is singing in another language, an Aralto region language (Spanish in our world) right at May.

The song sounds like a romance song. A girl dancer grabs Brock to dance on stage, he is resilient at first but Norman wants him to go to see if it's the guy. May sees him walk on stage.

"Brock?" May says in confusion.

The dancers dance with Brock and a few other people from the audience. The singer starts dancing with Brock. Brock sees this moment as strange. When the song ends Brock leaves the stage with May and Misty laughing and clapping. Brock goes back to Norman behind the wide wooden pillar.

"So what do you think? Is it the guy?" Norman asks.

"I don't know" Brock replies.

"What do you mean you don't know? What, you wanna another dance with him?" Norman asks.

Brock and Norman look back at the stage seeing the singer leaning towards May this time. May smiles and Norman asks Brock what he is singing.

"Luckily for you I studied a bit of Aralto language. Um he is singing: Love is like the ocean, which will last for ever more. He will be here with you again and again…" Brock translates.

"Go on" Norman says.

"…and beat against her shore" Brock says.

"I'll give him a beat against his shore" Norman says as he gets up and runs onto the stage.

"NORMAN!" Brock shouts.

"Daddy! No!" May also shouts.

Norman punches the singer in the face and falls onto the ground. The audience shrieks and gasps. The singer gets back up and tackles Norman. They roll on the ground smashing each other. The dancers try to help the singer. The girl punches Norman in the gut.

"Ahh!" he shouts but doesn't punch back.

He grabs the singer by the shirt and throws him into the wall.

"NORMAN! He's got blue eyes!" Brock tells him loudly.

Norman has him by the shirt and his fist is in the air ready to punch him again but Norman looks closely and sees that he has made a mistake.


	8. Time for Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Note: I just realized that if Norman is 34 he would have had May as a daughter when he was only 16 so I'm changing his age to 38.**

Luckily for Norman the singer didn't press charges but Norman must pay him 500 dollars for the attack. Norman agreed. May didn't know what to make of what just happened. She needed to do something; she needed to tell him the truth even if it goes against Brock's wishes. The two girls remained at the restaurant/bar while Brock and Norman headed to Rodriguez's restaurant. Rodriguez is from a region that speaks Orin (Portuguese in our world) but he learned how to speak English quiet fluently but he still has his accent.

"Hello my friend's welcome to my restaurant" Rodriguez says as he clicks his fingers and one of the waiters give him two menus.

Rodriguez takes them to a table for two. The two men sit down;

"Norman, maybe we should quiet now. It'll be too hard finding one man with an island of hundreds of people" Brock tells him.

Norman stares at him blankly then lightly taps Brock on the cheek;

"Gold, this man is gold" Norman says.

"As a friend should be" Rodriguez says as he gives them a menu.

"Daddy" May says as she walks into the restaurant.

"May, what are you doing here?" Norman asks.

"I…I can't let you keep getting hurt. What happened was made with beautiful feelings. Don't think of it as ugly" May tells him.

"I don't want to. Just please tell me who it is" Norman replies holding her hand.

May looks at Brock. Brock doesn't know what to do, he doesn't want Norman to kill him and yet if Norman doesn't find out May will be devastated. He gives in. His mind stops racing, if Norman should find out anytime. Now is the best time. Brock nods. May understood and started looking at Rodriguez who is smiling at her. Norman slowly turns around and sees that May is staring at Rodriguez.

"You" Norman says lightly pointing to him and slowly standing up.

"Eo! Elanamoca!" Rodriguez says loudly speaking in Orin, pointing at May and running to another table.

"I'll give you Elanamoca! Come here!" Norman shouts at him chasing Rodriguez.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Brock asks.

"You wanted me to" May replies.

"Yes" Brock says back.

"Then you'll tell him. You'll speak for both of us" May tells Brock as she leaves the restaurant.

Brock knows what he must do. The time has come for him to reveal the truth. What fate awaits him is unknown but he believes that his imagination was ridiculous and a true friend speaks the truth. He walks towards Norman who is busy trying to get his hands on Rodriguez. They were both circling a table.

"It could not have been me" Rodriguez says.

"No huh? You told us that you went shopping with some young girls" Norman replies.

"Shopping is not a bad thing" Rodriguez tells him.

"Norman does he look 30 to you?" Brock asks.

"I'm 57" Rodriguez says pointing to himself.

"Horseshit!" Norman replies.

"Alright…61" Rodriguez confesses.

"He's too old, he is hardly around May" Brock tells Norman.

"You saw her she stared right at him. It's him!" Norman says grabbing Rodriguez's shirt.

"No it's not anyone we've seen" Brock says.

"How would you know?" Norman asks looking at Brock and holding the shirt tightly.

"Because it's me" Brock confesses.

Norman stares at Brock, he couldn't believe it. He lets go of Rodriguez and sits down.

"You?" Norman asks trying to see if Brock is lying.

"Me" Brock answers.

Norman didn't know what to do. He is turning his fury towards Brock but he is trying to keep it sustained because Brock is his friend. Norman is in a blank.

"Say something Norman…Hit me" Brock stammers as he closes his eyes.

"Hit him" Rodriguez tells Norman.

Norman didn't do a thing; he is still struggling with his decision. Brock sat down next to Norman explained everything. He tells Norman that he will take full responsibility. Norman's anger is trying to heat up.

"Who gave you the courage now? Why did you have to tell me?" Norman asks.

"Despite it all. I'm your friend" Brock replies.

"If you were really my friend you would of kept quiet about it. Although you shouldn't have done what you did if your were really my friend" Norman tells him.

Brock feels awful; he had sex with his friend's gorgeous daughter. He should have known better but his hormones got the best of him. How could someone resist a girl like May.

"Hit me please" Brock begs.

"You would fell worse if I didn't?" Norman asks.

"Terrible" Brock replies.

Norman gets up and walks to the car. Brock says goodbye to Rodriguez and follows Norman. The two head back to the house not saying a word to each other. May is already home, she could see her father was pissed off. May goes to her bedroom and so does Brock. Norman isn't far behind them; he too goes into his bedroom and is very cautious of May and Brock. The two love birds try to sneak into each other's rooms but as soon as they open the door. Norman rushes out to see if they are trying to get in. Brock sneakily runs across Norman's balcony and goes to May's balcony.

"May" he lightly calls out.

"Brock! Did you tell him?" May whispers.

"I did" Brock answers.

May is so happy she kisses him but she could hear footsteps coming toward her room. Brock hides under the bed. Norman storms in.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" Norman asks with a rough voice then looks around.

"I was just going" May answers as she walks onto her bed.

"Go to sleep" Norman demands as he closes the door.

Brock comes out form underneath;

"Let's go into the car" Brock whispers to her.

May gets excited as the two try to get down from the balcony. Brock prepared for this and tied a rope. Together they make their way down and enter the car.

"I'm so proud of you Brock" May tells him in her normal voice.

"Thanks May I just wish I didn't feel bad" Brock replies.

Suddenly Misty appears next to the car. They both duck as she enters the house.

"I'm getting too old for this. Hiding under the car like teenagers" Brock says.

When the coast is clear they get back up. Ash and Max were already sleeping and Misty is there too. They are safe from getting caught for now. May gets on top of Brock.

"How about I reward you for being so brave" May says in a seductive tone as she rubs herself against him.

Brock is getting worked up again. His erection goes to full size and he wants to make love to her again so badly. But is it the right thing for him to do? Brock doesn't want to fight it anymore, he loves her. Brock pulls down his pants. May takes off her shirt and shakes her breasts. Brock puts his face in them and squeezes her ass. He inserts and May goes up and down and says Brock's name. The two make love again. The next morning Norman is packing his stuff into the car. Brock and May snuck back into the house last night.

"MAY! LET'S GET OUT OF THIS DAMN PARADISE" Norman shouts throwing the suitcases into the boot.

Rodriguez yells at him to be quiet.

"UP YOURS! COME ON MAY WE HAVE TO PICK UP MAX TOO" Brock yells at them.

Ash and Max left early this morning for some surfing. The Maples still had the house for another week but since the thought of his daughter getting it on with Brock made him furious. May cries. Her father can't accept it…she starts writing a letter.

Norman walks into the house in a fast pace;

"Norman" Brock says.

"Outta my way Brown eyes" Norman says as he walks past Brock.

"You have to listen to me" Brock tells him.

"No. Hey I have a great idea I can let you adopt May and I'll baby-sit for you" Norman yells.

"Stop shouting! She is a woman Norman and I love her, it's as simple as that" Brock tells Norman.

Misty who can hear the conversation outside couldn't believe what Brock just said. Did the perverted buddy that she has known for a long time just accept love?

"What are you doing huh? Asking for her hand, thy wed. You asking permission to marry?" Norman asks.

"Stop this nonsense Norman. I want to be there for her" Brock says to him.

"Yeah what else do you want to do" Norman says as he starts to choke Brock.

Ash and Max just enter the room having no idea what is going on.

"I didn't think I could care this much again" Brock confesses.

"You say that one more time and I'll rip your head off" Norman says with a furious tone and pushing Brock backwards still choking him.

"Dad?" Max says.

"Norman?" Ash says in confusion.

"Ash, Max!" Brock calls out.

"Let him go Norman" Ash tells him.

"Well maybe you would like to know what happened" Brock says loudly looking at Ash and Max.

"Please don't Norman" Brock begs.

May enters the room and laves a letter on the table with tears down her eyes. She then walks back up to her room and the others hardly notice her.

"Oh it's too hard for you. You can tell them later I'll tell them now. Brace yourselves. Brock has been having sex May, your sister Max" Norman says.

Max couldn't believe it. He too is getting angry but also confused. He didn't expect Brock to do that. Ash didn't mind at all. May is a grown up person and she can choose what to do.

"Hold on. Norman it is not right for you to control your daughter like that" Ash tells him.

"He is 30!" Norman shouts.

Misty walks in and sees the letter. As she reads it her eyes go wide.

"Guys, listen to this: _Brock I can't go on without you. I'll be dreaming of you eternally"_ Misty reads.

They all quickly run up to Misty and May's room. They bolt into the room and they see her. She is on the bed, unconscious.


	9. Best thing to Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The ambulance rushes May to hospital with Norman on board. Brock drives Ash, Max and Misty as quick as he could. When they arrive Norman is waiting outside of May's room as the doctors do what they can to find out what is wrong. Norman paces up and down. Ash, Misty and Max sit down anxiously waiting for May to come out. Hours go by.

"I hope May is going to be ok" Max hopes as his tears flow down his face.

"The last time I was like this, I was waiting for her to be born" Norman says.

"Norman as strange as this may sound; I love you" Brock tells him.

The two hug each other as the doctor comes out.

"Mr. Maple, we've done all we can" the doctor says with a down look.

Norman starts to cry as he puts his hand on his forehead.

"She is out of danger" the doctor says.

Norman turns around and lets out a sign of relief as he sits down next to Max.

"Thank God, I didn't know she took any sleeping pills. How much did she take?" Norman asks.

"None" the doctor replies.

"None?" Norman says looking at him confused.

"You daughter took an overdose of…birth control pills" he tells him.

Brock looks to the side knowing it was partly his fault. Norman stares at Brock with anger again. Ash and Misty look at Brock as well as Max who is furious.

"That's not a problem is it? She's not gonna grow a beard or anything like that?" Norman asks looking at Brock with a disgusted face.

"No" the doctor answers lightly chuckling.

"Is she allowed visitors?" a woman asks.

They all look to the side and see Caroline, Norman's wife and May's mother.

"Caroline?" Norman says shocked.

"I called her dad, this morning when May was taken to hospital" Max says.

"One visitor maybe and just for a moment" the doctor says.

"Caroline I…" Norman stutters.

Caroline walks into May's room; she quickly leans forward and kisses her cheek. May is conscious now.

"Mum…what are you doing here?" she asks weakly.

"Max called, said you were in trouble and I was worried for you. My poor baby" Caroline says looking at May with a real worried look.

"They pumped my stomach…has Max told you about what's been happening?" May asks.

"Yes he has. You have done something very cheeky my little girl. You knew that doing this would upset your father. May, I know you, blame it all on Hoenn. Sunshine Island is apart of our home region. The atmosphere, everything must have caused you to do this. You wouldn't fall in love with a man 12 years older than you. I'll talk to your father and your brother. We are going to sort everything out ok" Caroline assures her.

"Ok thanks mum" May replies with a little smile on her face.

May thinks about it for a moment. Was her relationship with Brock just a little fun? How could she be in love? This land couldn't have caused it, it's ridiculous. May realizes she must spend a few days here so she'll have plenty of time to think it through. May has one question for her mother that has been bugging her for quite sometime.

"Mum, what has been happening between you and dad?" May asks. Her heart is begging for the answer.

"Well you see sweety. Your dad and I are having problems. Something happened that we are both not very proud of. We thought it would be a good idea to spend a while away from each other just to get our heads straight. I cheated on your father and he cheated on me. When we both found out we had a huge argument as you heard a few weeks ago. Your dad and I said some hurtful things to each other and so I left" Caroline explains ashamed of what she did.

May couldn't believe it. Both parents cheated on each other.

"So while we spend time away from each other we had time to think. But I love your father so much. I just wish he loves me back" Caroline says getting a little teary.

"But mum this can be fixed. Go back to dad, get your marriage straight. Please Max and I need you both" May tells her.

Caroline isn't sure. The doctor comes in and asks for her to leave. Caroline looks at May;

"I envy you my beautiful girl. I wish your father and I can be compatible again" Caroline tells her as she leaves.

That night Caroline talked to Max and explained everything. Max looses the anger towards Brock and understands that he made a mistake. Ash and Misty kept their noses out of their friend's business. But they were worried. Ash and Misty decided to share a room together. Max wanted to be by himself and Caroline took Brock's room. Brock has no where to sleep except one room. He walks into Norman's.

"What do you want?" Norman asks annoyed getting dressed into his pajamas.

"There is no other room for me to sleep in. Bastard" Brock tells him as he strips to his pajamas.

"Prick" Norman shoots back.

"And to think I said I loved you" Brock says.

"To who?" Norman wonders pretending he is talking about May.

Norman jumps into the queen bed in the middle.

"Move over!" Brock says loudly.

"You don't deserve her, you know that right?" Norman asks moving to his side.

"Yes I do" Brock replies trying to take a bit of the blanket. The two fight over it.

"Give me half" Brock shouts.

"Half! You want half? Who are you my damn wife? Wanna be May's mother too?" Norman asks with an angry and fast tone.

"Stop throwing May into me and you can stop pretending that you have some kind of moral superiority because you are a fraud. No wonder you wouldn't hit me when you found out" Brock says turning to him and pointing his finger into Norman's face.

"You still want me to hit you?" Norman asks getting psyched up as he gets up on his knees on the bed.

"Yeah! How about now?" Brock asks.

"FINE!" Norman shouts as he throws the punch.

Brock avoids it and Norman hits the lamp and breaks it. Brock tackles him and the two roll around in the room. Brock tries to crawl away but Norman kicks him in the ass.

"Stop kicking" Brock yells.

"You can't be rabies from kicking" Norman shouts back.

Brock ge6ts up and throws a punch, Norman avoids it. Brock tackles him into a chair. Norman uses his leg power to push Brock onto the bed. Brock falls onto his belly and Norman jumps on top of him, grabs his shoulders and pushes his face into the bed.

"Don't you dare kick my dick!" Brock yells.

"Are you kidding, I can't even find it with a magnifying glass" Norman shoots back as he continues to push Brock's face into the bed.

Caroline walks in to see what all the commotion is about. She looks at the two and they both stop. It looks they were having gay sex. Caroline does the sign of the cross and leaves the room.

The night was horrible, the two men stop and Norman explains to Caroline what happened. She understands but didn't like that they were fighting. Norman and Brock had a rough sleep and wake up feeling a little fatigued. Norman and Brock are quiet to each other. How could Norman forgive Brock for what he did? Norman thinks to himself. He had sex with my daughter. I cannot forgive him for what he did. His thinking goes in deeper. My daughter was in love with him. After all what's done is done. I think Brock has copped enough; I won't…fight him anymore.

"Brock…I forgive you" Norman tells him.

Brock is shocked but his anger towards Norman also lightens.

"Thanks Norman" Brock tells him.

As hard as it was the two shake hands and as the days went by they have totally forgotten about what happened. May has fully recovered and heads her way towards home. She wanted the fresh air and she didn't want to trouble her dad. The 18 year old, stunning girl smiles. Her health is back to 100% and she has made her decision about Brock. She is going to tell him something Brock has asked her for a while. Drew walks in front of her;

"Hey May, haven't seen you in a while" Drew tells her.

"Yeah I've been in the hospital for a few days" May replies.

Drew's cocky smile disappears.

"Are you alright now?" Drew asks with total concern.

May couldn't believe how soft Drew's voice can be.

"Can I walk you home?" Drew asks.

May isn't sure what to say. Drew did that terrible thing to her many years ago; she isn't so trusty towards him. But what's the worse that could happen?

"Sure" May answers.

The two teens walk together. They reach the forest area where not many people are around. Suddenly they are jumped by a gang of three hooligans.

"What do we have here? A pretty lady. Someone I would want to have sex with" one of them say.

"What do you want/" Drew says blocking them, from touching May.

"We want that girl punk" another replies to Drew as they push him out of the way.

One of the hooligans pin her down.

"Get off me your freak" May shrieks.

The other two make sure Drew doesn't stop their pal from raping May. May looks at Drew; she sighs and turns away expecting him to run again.

Drew thinks hard. The two of them have got weapons. He will get hurt if he stays. Drew begins to turn around. Suddenly something hits Drew.

"No! I'm not making the same mistake twice" Drew shouts in his mind.

Drew turns around and punches one in the face. Another comes at him with a weapon but Drew dodges the swipe and uppercuts the other guy. Then he grabs the one on top of May and smacks him onto the ground. The hooligans try to fight back and manage to hit Drew a few times but he doesn't give up. May couldn't believe it. It isn't long before the three run off. Drew breathes heavily. Then he puts his hand in front of May.

"I've been taking a few lessons" Drew tells her.

May smiles and grabs his hand. He lifts her up and she hugs him.

"Thank you Drew" May says.

Drew blushes. The two head to May's rented house, thinking of not saying anything to Norman because he'll freak out again. When May returns with Drew, Norman and Caroline couldn't believe it. She always despised Drew.

"Hey mum, dad, bro" May says as she hugs them all.

She looks at Brock who is sitting at the outside table looking at May with sad eyes.

"Hey dad I was wondering if I could stay here for a few more days. Drew will be here to look after me. Misty wants to stay too don't you?" May asks looking at her.

"I'd love to" Misty says excitedly.

"Well we still have the house for 4 more days. Why not. You girls can come home then" Norman says with a smile.

"Awesome" May cheers.

Norman, Max, Caroline and Brock all are going home. Max wasn't allowed to stay. Ash can stay and he decides to because something is going on between Misty and him. May walks up to Brock;

"You were right you know" May tells him.

"I can't imagine what" Brock replies.

"It was a dream I had on the beach. A beautiful dream" May tells him as she kisses him on the cheek and walks to Drew.

Everyone is happy except for Brock, the odd man out. Leaving Sunshine Island may be a good thing because he can forget about what happened. A new chapter has opened for Brock bit he'll never forget her. Later that afternoon half say goodbye to the other half. May looks into Brock's eyes.

"You won't forget me, will you/" May asks.

"The minute I die" Brock replies as he kisses her on the forehead.

Norman, Caroline, Max and Brock jump into the car and head for the airport.

"Uh mum, dad. =I got no school on Monday" Max lies.

"Don't eve try it Max" Norman replies.

Brock laughs as he thinks of the final words in his mind. You only live once but it does help being young twice.


End file.
